Dance To Your Soul
by BrokenAngel714
Summary: AU: She was a captive of an attack. He was the prince who led the assault. Her dancing soothed him. Can two people destined to be enemies conquer fate and become lovers? Or will life do everything in it's power to stop them? Naruto not mine forgot to add
1. Chapter 1:Prize of War

Dance To Your Soul

BrokenAngel714

Chapter 1: Prize of War

Sakura awoke suddenly to a cry of shrill terror. She bolted upright throwing her clothes on and tying her kunai holster onto her upper thigh tightly.

Sakura went to the window quickly her mouth falling open in horror. The Haruno Village was under attack! Billows of smoke reached for the heavens while flames of fire flickered and danced eager to claim a new victim.

She tore out of the house ready to fight till the death for her village.

Sakura ran outside turning her head form side to side trying to find the source of the village's attackers. People were running and screaming hysterically as heartless ninja's attacked killing innocent people left and right.

Sakura almost shrieked out loud when she witnessed an attack ninja stab a commoner man in the stomach swiftly. The man gasped but quickly tilted over the sword limply as his dead body fell to the ground, the ninja yanked the katana out of the dead body disappearing into the shadows eyes set on his next victim.

She quickly realized why this was happening. The Uchiha Village had offered a truce agreement between the two clans to keep from being attacked by each other. Secretly both clans had been slightly afraid of the other's power and The Uchiha Village had graciously offered to make an alliance of the two villages to be more powerful together. But Sakura's aunt and uncle had refused the offer no matter how much Sakura had pleaded with them out of fear to take the deal.

Her own parents, the real rulers of the Haruno Village, had mysteriously disappeared and had been classified as dead. Sakura had spent years denying this but had finally come to the conclusion that her parents really were gone forever. But when her aunt and uncle had eagerly stepped into the positions as soon as the news was sent that her parents were dead was finalized. Sakura was supposed to be the heir but at the time she was too young to take on such a position of power.

Yet Sakura had always suspected foul play and she knew killing people to get what they wanted was hardly beneath her greedy aunt and uncle, but she could never prove anything.

Someone suddenly gripped her legs from behind tightly. Sakura grabbed her kunai spinning it into position in her hand ready to attack whoever it was that was behind her. But when her candy apple green eyes met big blue tear filled eyed she stopped immediately.

"Onee-chan…I'm scared!" her little cousin Haiku cried tears running down his cheeks as he buried her frightened face into her body.

"Haiku it's ok." Sakura whispered feeling tears well to her own eyes as she leaned down quickly picking the three year old up in her arms running for somewhere to hide.

"Sakuwa-chan what's goin on? Why dis happen'n?" Haiku slurred through his tears as Sakura ran down an alley for cover.

"I don't know why Haiku. But it'll be ok, I promise," Sakura said with fake confidence for Haiku's sake. He was like her brother and he thought she really was his big sister and she hated to see him so scared.

Haiku's bottom lip quivered and he rubbed his sleeve across his nose still crying a little bit.

"Hey you trust me don't you?"

Haiku nodded then smiled showing off his tiny teeth, Sakura giggled ruffling his brown hair acting like everything was fine but really her mind and body had tensed into red alert. And just as her ninja skills predicted she heard the faint sounds of footsteps at the end of the alley and strong unfamiliar chakra. The footsteps began advancing toward her and Haiku's hiding spot at the end of the alley.

Sakura spun hurriedly wrapping Haiku tighter in her arms hiding him behind her body kneeling on the ground trying to make them smaller and more hidden. She masked her chakra and kissed Haiku on the forehead because this might be the last time she ever saw him.

"Onee-chan?"

"Shh…" Sakura said gently.

Sakura heard the footsteps stop and she drew in a deep breath holding it until she heard the footsteps turn and retreat out of the alley.

Sakura let out a relieved sigh straightening up again a sudden plan forming in her head.

She scooped Haiku up and began running toward the small building next to the palace where the servants and maid lived. She jumped from shadow to shadow dodging the fire that was now trying to completely engulf the village.

She tried to open the door but the maids had locked it, she cursed under her breath summoning her chakra to her foot and kicked the door in sending it flying across the room splintering into pieces when it hit the wall.

"Miyu! Miyu! Miyu I need you!" Sakura screamed desperately and loudly running from room to room quickly trying to find the maid.

"I'm here Miss.Haruno," a small voice quivered as the young women stepped out of her hiding place in the small closer into the main hallway.

"Miyu, take Haiku and go to the Village Hidden in the Leaves as fast as you can. Tell them what's happening here, mention my name, and take care of Haiku for me. I'll try to get there as fast as I can. Can you do that?" Sakura asked her green eyes boring into the maids hazel orbs. Miyu nodded slowly a tear fell down her cheek as she extended her arms to take Haiku. Sakura handed Haiku to Miyu and began to leave until Haiku's piercing scream stopped her.

"Onee-chan! Don' leave Haiku! Take Haiku wit you! Pwease don' leave Onee-chan!" Haiku shrieked kicking violently trying to get out of Miyu's grasp to be with Sakura, in his mind his older sister.

Sakura went back to Haiku kissing his cheek tenderly. She slipped off on of the two necklaces she always wore; they were both early gifts from her parents. She took off the one with the silver pendant that had her initials S.H. engraved delicately on the front.

She slipped it over his head and brought the pendant up to his eyes so he could read the letters.

"Here. If you wear this I'll always be with you. See? S for Sakura and H for Haiku. If you miss me hold it real tight and we'll always be together." As Sakura said this her eyes stung with tears, she really wanted to be with Haiku always like she said but she had to stay and help it was her duty as a trained ninja.

"You pwomise?"

Sakura nodded slowly and Haiku grabbed the pendant in his hand smiling widely.

"I'll come with you as far as the forest edge," Sakura said tugging Miyu's free hand trying to make her run faster. They ran quickly finally reaching the forest's edge where they would depart.

"Ok start by going northwe-" Sakura was cut off when she felt a blow to the back of her head, Miyu and Haiku screamed loudly. She stumbled forward grabbing a kunai throwing at the attacker slicing the side of arms up by his shoulder he shouted in pain cursing at her grasping his arm tightly.

Another man grabbed Sakura from behind roughly, she kicked her legs up and over his head flipping him harshly onto his back aiming to break it.

"Go Miyu!" Sakura screamed when she noticed the two ninja's closing in on her.

"Onee-chan!"

"Go! Now!"

Miyu took off into the forest with Haiku as Sakura struggled to fight off the expertly trained ninja. She jumped so she was balanced on her hands kicking one in the stomach flipping back over onto her feet. When she was balanced on her feet the other ninja grabbed for her and she stabbed another kunai into his leg.

The man yelled loudly backhanding her across the face so hard she flew back before she crashed back down to the earth.

Sakura tried to get up but was quickly pinned to the ground by the men. She squeezed her eyes shut waiting for them to kill her but a long minute went by and she heard nothing but low whispers. She opened her eyes and saw the two men looking down studying her intently.

She began to struggle violently kicking and bucking wildly. The on top of her brought his knife to her neck pressing it into her skin so it cut into her neck. She stopped struggling but gave them each a glare filled with poison. The other ninja touched the ends of her soft pink tresses than grabbed her by the chin turning her face from side so side inspecting it.

"Ok, we'll take her." The man stated grabbing Sakura's wrists tightly together while the other ninja with the cut arm tied them together tightly in front of her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sakura demanded trying to roll away or break the strong rope. The men stayed silent standing up the bigger one with the cut arm held the rope yanked on it so she would stand up. Sakura got to her feet but yanked at the rope trying to get away. The man holding the rope smiled at her tugging it so hard she fell to the ground heavily on her side.

Sakura tried to kick at him but he pulled the rope harshly making it bite painfully into her skin.

"I san do this all day," he said pulling it the other was so the binds tore into her against skin again.

Sakura ignored the pain, "so can I," she spat out trying to run back to the village desperate to help the few people that were still crying for help.

"We don't have time for this," the smaller man hissed grabbing the rope from his partner yanking Sakura toward him.

She stepped back reluctantly keeping her eyes glued on the destroyed village in front of her. _Her village_.

The man swiftly hit a pressure point located on her neck. Sakura's lids fell heavily and her body went limp falling forward towards the ground, the bigger men stepped in catching her light body before it hit the ground throwing her over his uninjured shoulder easily.

The two looked at each other than disappeared into the forest heading back toward the Village Hidden in the Rocks leaving the devastated village behind them without a second thought.

"Do you think Prince Sasuke will like our choice? I mean he is running out of time before he has to turn the throne and kingdom over to Itachi-san if he doesn't pick one." The man with Sakura asked.

His partner shrugged absentmindedly, "I don't know. He's turned down prettier girls for his wife but that guy's hard to figure out. And if he doesn't want her she can always be used as slave. But you know…" the man said with a sly smile glancing at Sakura lustfully, "I'd do her."

Both men laughed agreeing heading faster toward their home village with their prize for Prince Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2:Challenge

Chapter 2: Challenge 

The Uchiha palace was a dark foreboding place to have to live. At least Sasuke thought so. He hated living in the cold lonely kingdom, it remindinded to much of the condition of his heart. Cold, cruel, and lonely.

It also held too many memories and not the good ones that you would think a man of only 17 might have.

There was on room of the gigantic mansion that no one was ever allowed in but himself, this was the room that held the deepest darkest secret of Sasuke's past. It was in that room that he had witnessed the brutal murder of his parents by his own brother's hand at the young age of 8.

Sasuke had had years to think of his revenge plan on his brother while Itachi had been gone at "war."

Sasuke had decided to avenge his parent's death by mercilessly killing Itachi in the same room in the same place where Itachi had taken his parent's lives. Only Sasuke hoped that Itachi would suffer a thousand times more than his parents ever had. Then he wanted to restore his clan and rule over the Village Hidden in the Rocks.

Problem was so far Sasuke had detested all the girls brought forward to him. They had all been pretty but they threw themselves at him only for his looks and money, none of them were challenge. If he was looking for an easy lay than any of those girls would have worked but he wasn't looking for a lay he wanted his restoration.

And time was running low because if he didn't find a wife by his 18th birthday less than 3 months away he would be forced to hand over the kingdom to his bastard of a brother.

Sasuke growled at the thought.

He paced the room watching the clouds turn extremely dark while he waited for news on the troops he had sent out earlier to attack the Haruno Village.

Sasuke smiled, no one said no to him, that village had learned that the hard way and hopefully other villages would use them as an example. There was a low thud that resounded from the door of his main throne chamber.

"What?" Sasuke snapped obsidian eyes narrowing in at the snake man who had just entered.

"Prince Sssasuke the troopsss have returned. They finished the mission and two are here who wish to talk to you. Should I allow them to enter?" Orochimaru asked as Sasuke brushed past him walking up and sitting in his throne.

He glared at his shifty snake-like advisor annoyed, "Let them enter," Sasuke sighed reluctantly. Orochimaru stretched his neck so he could tell the men to come in without leaving Sasuke's chambers. Sasuke shuddered, he hated when Orochimaru did that it was disturbing.

Two of Sasuke's ninja's entered bowing respectfully at his presence, Sasuke waved his hand so they would stand upright and tell him what they wanted already.

"Prince Sasuke," began the shorter one, "as we were attacking the village assigned to us we came across a girl." He paused waiting for Sasuke's reaction but getting nothing but a stoic uninterested stare as a response.

"So we brought her back for you. If you don't like her you could always use her as a slave," suggested the taller one with a small smile on his face.

Both men bowed exiting the chambers quickly eager to get to their own homes.

"Sssasuke," his advisor inquired, "will you see this prize of war?"

Sasuke grunted standing up walking to the window watching the droplets of water begin to sprinkle onto the earth below making the palace grounds even darker.

"Sssasuke don't forget about the Hyuuga deal-"

"Enough Advisor! Leave!" Sasuke yelled, the last thing he wanted to do was to think about war deals. It was exhausting. Sasuke ran a hand through his raven spikes as the heavy door closed behind Orochimaru.

He walked back to his throne waiting for yet another girl to throw her pretty self at his feet.

* * *

Sakura turned in front of the mirror as the maid zipped up the tight gold dress for her.

"Please wait here miss," the young maid said scurrying out of the room quickly. Sakura took herself in completely. She was washed and all of the dirt, cuts, and bruises were gone leaving her skin glowing. She was wearing a tight gold silk tube-top dress that hugged her curves, the end of the dress rested above her knees. It also had satin green ribbons that tied in the back and criss-crossed up her sides leaving a diamond pattern on her skin.

Her emerald eyes were made up beautifully, but they didn't shine like usual. And her cherry pink hair had been left down brushing her bare back and shoulders.

Sakura had to admit on the outside she looked beautiful but inside she felt dead and empty. She wanted to go home, she wanted to know if Haiku was ok, she wanted…

"Miss, the price is ready for you," the maid beckoned curtsying politely in the doorway taking Sakura's hand leading her to the prince's chamber.

After the long walk down the dark hallway's they finally reached the chamber's entrance. The maid pressed her small body against the door pushing the heavy oak door open immediately bowing deeply in respect for the prince.

"Prince Sasuke, I bring you Miss Sakura Haruno," the maid announced steeping aside letting Sakura step around her.

Sasuke sat up straighter when he was the girl that had just entered. Her porcelain skin looked creamy, her cleavage looked inviting, the diamond pattern on her skin was so tempting, her sea foam eyes were wide and looked expensive, her pink lips were plump and their color matched her silky looking hair, and her body…

All Sasuke knew was he wanted it for himself.

Sasuke pushed himself out of the throne seat circling Sakura looking her up and down intensely. Sakura glared at him taking this time to study him as well; he was extremely handsome. He was tall with long raven black hair spiked out the back and his bangs fell in his onyx eyes. A cocky smile pulled at his lips that made Sakura's blood boil but also feel like a blush was going to emerge on her cheeks.

Sasuke stopped in front of her crossing his arms across his broad chest looking down at her lustfully. He uncrossed his arms and used his index finger to push her chin up so they made eye contact. Sasuke noticed a red tint to her face but it didn't look like the usual blush that girl's usually wore when they looked at him it looked more like anger to match her defiant eyes. But the thing that stood out to him that there wasn't one ounce of fear in this girl's eyes when she looked at him even with his cold scrutinizing glare.

Sasuke smirked at her cupping her face in his hand, "I think I'll keep you," Sasuke said walking to the window.

"Keep me? _KEEP ME!? _You don't own me! It's your fault my home and life are destroyed! My little brother's out there and I don't even know if he's ok, because of _you_!" Sakura screamed at the prince who was staring out the window with an unemotional absentminded stare.

"Miss, please don't yell at the prince."

Sasuke walked back over towards Sakura her eyes were narrowed with hate and her fists were clenched in anger.

"It may be my fault," Sasuke said moving in towards her ear so he could whisper the last part, "but it's not my problem."

Sakura's mouth fell open, her eye's flickered with uncontrollable rage, and something inside of her snapped.

"You bastard!" Sakura roared lunging toward the prince so fast he didn't even have to register to what happened until Sakura was on top of him trying to punch his face.

Sasuke grabbed her hands tightly rolling over on top of her trying to keep her still. He pinned her down despite Sakura's kicking and screaming.

"Someone take her to her room now!" Sasuke bellowed. Two guards rushed over one held her arms so Sasuke could get up without getting hit and the other grabbed her by the waist hoisting her up off the ground.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Sakura yelled kicking and flailing her arms and legs while the guard carried her out of the room.

"Damn this, I hate you people! Let me go!"

Sasuke smirked listening to Sakura's rants echoing down the hallway as his guards carried her to her new room.

Sasuke touched his bottom lip realizing it was bleeding just slightly from Sakura's blow.

Sasuke began laughing to himself, he liked this girl and he was determined break her down. This girl was going to be fun, a challenge.


	3. Chapter 3:Can't Stop the Rain

Slightish lemonish...hehe enjoy

Chapter 3: Can't Stop the Rain

Sakura sat on the end of her bed holding her head in her hands. She didn't know what to do. She hated this place and she despised the prince that now wanted to keep her like some pet!

Sakura listened to the rain pounding outside her window while lighting flashed and thunder rolled in the distance. She pushed her pink bangs behind her ears while she walked slowly to the window watching the rain. Rain had always comforted her for as long as she could remember and she needed that right now.

Sakura looked around with her jade eyes carefully so she wouldn't be caught sneaking off. She carefully and quietly slid the window open just enough so she could slip out. She landed with a quiet thud on the ground below.

She walked around the kingdom looking for any way to get out of the palace grounds, but quickly realized it was hopeless. Guards were everywhere and a tall wall encased the palace protectively.

Sakura stopped walking when she reached a pretty courtyard laced with roses. She stood in the middle tilting her head back letting the rain soak her completely and wash away her sadness. Thoughts and memories flashed in her mind causing her to wince in pain, she wanted to cry but found herself humming a sad melody instead.

While she hummed her body began to stay and roll becoming one with the storm. Sakura spun on one foot gracefully tilting her body back toward her outstretched leg behind her. Her hips swayed while she twirled and jumped with the combination of her song and the one nature was playing for her. She continued dancing not knowing she was being watched from afar.

* * *

Sasuke watched Sakura's enchanting dance from his bedroom window. She swayed and twirled gracefully like a professional dancer. But there was something different about her dance, it seemed filled with real emotion making it impossible to look away from. Sasuke's onyx eyes moved back and forth rhythmically with Sakura's hips that moved so temptingly. As the lightening flashed her skin glowed like an angel's and her pink hair resembled a halo.

Something inside Sasuke was released as he watched Sakura dance. It was like all the tension and anger that he held inside melted away while he watched Sakura. He felt relaxed and at ease. He stared intently at her while her dancing slowed to a stop, he growled darkly to himself, he wanted her to continue.

Sakura looked up toward the dark sky letting the rain trickle down her body and Sasuke saw her lips moving like she was talking then she fell to her knees and began sobbing in a heap on the ground.

She touched her face to her knees crying heavily wrapping her around her legs curling into a ball as rain poured down on her.

While Sasuke watched her cry outside he decided he wanted her. Maybe not for his wife but for a dance for his enjoyment and pleasure. And just for him. He didn't care if she hated him he would break her down so she'd learn who was in charge.

Sasuke rushed out of his room catching a maid telling her to go get Sakura and bring her back as she was.

The maid nodded rushing out to the courtyard to retrieve Sakura.

Sasuke went back to his room sitting on his bed waiting for the fun to start.

* * *

The maid walked Sakura back to a room telling her to go in before heading off to finish other work.

Sakura wiped her eyes and wrung out her hair leaving a small puddle on the floor before pushing the door open closing it behind her. When Sakura saw Sasuke leaned against the bed she wanted to turn and run out of the room.

"Come here," Sasuke demanded testing Sakura to see how obedient she was. Sakura glared at him but refused to move an inch. Sasuke smiled in a an amused way before standing up making his way towards her, Sakura wanted to step back but she also didn't want to show weakness.

Sasuke grabbed her wrists in a vise like grip pulling her towards him into his body. Sasuke nuzzled his face into her neck earning a surprised gasp from Sakura. He nibbled her neck pushing her against the wall roughly pinning her there with his body. He put her hands next to her head while he moved his head down so her could kiss her cleavage deeply.

"No…" Sakura moaned trying to push him away from her.

Sasuke kissed and licked her cleavage deeper in response to her plea. Sakura began panting heavily as Sasuke licked the beads of water off the top of her chest and neck.

Sasuke pressed his hips into hers grinding slowly making Sakura shiver excitedly against her will. Sasuke positioned his mouth at her ear.

"Don't.Say.No.To.Me." Hissed Sasuke lowly into her ear grinding himself harder against her. Sakura whined her body becoming limp from his touch that excited her in a way that she had never felt before.

"You understand?" Sasuke asked looming over her threateningly.

Sakura nodded quickly, "please….stop," Sakura pleaded softly trying to pull away. It felt good and in a way she wanted it to continue but she couldn't do this with the man who destroyed her village and life.

"Are you going to obey me?" Sasuke questioned rubbing himself into her harder felling his member growing harder.

"…Yes," Sakura whimpered loudly, "I'll obey."

Sasuke continued to press into her with more force causing Sakura to gasp in unwilling pleasure.

"I'll obey! I'll obey!"

Sasuke reluctantly let go of her letting her slide down the wall so she was sitting on the floor. Sakura kept her emerald eyes down towards the floor and a blush crept across her face. Sasuke kneeled down on the floor so he could make eye-contact with her.

"Look at me Sakura."

Sakura weakly brought her eyes up to meet Sasuke's powerful gaze.

"You're going to stay here with me Sakura, so you need to get used to it. You're not going anywhere anytime soon so deal with it." He paused a cocky smirk slipping onto his face that made Sakura's heart beat with two part fear and one part excitement. She cursed herself for it.

"Also Sakura…You're going to be my dancer. That means you come when I call, you dance the way I want you to dance, no exception, and you have no choice."

Sakura opened her mouth about to lie and say she couldn't dance until Sasuke's raised eyebrow stopped her; he seemed to know she was about to lie. Sasuke was right, she didn't have a choice.

Sakura sighed sadly nodding her head looking back down.

"You can go." Sasuke said standing up waving her away while he made his way over to his desk.

Sakura didn't need to be told twice she quickly scrambled off the floor running out the door to her room as fast as she could.

She took off her dress and got into bed holding one of the many pillows on the bed to her chest. She wished someone would hold her and comfort her the way she was doing to the pillow. But that was all she had, a pillow, and that didn't get her anywhere. She tossed in her bed going over what had occurred just minutes ago with the deal she had been forced into. She rolled over screaming into the pillow as loud as she could trying to get rid of all the pent up anger that boiled over inside of her.

But the thing she didn't understand was why the prince had turned her on. She didn't want to believe it but she knew it was true, in a weird way she was attracted to him. But she couldn't be! No he only excited her because of his provocative actions towards her. Right?

Sakura took the blue and silver heart from the necklace her parent's gave her in her hand holding it tightly. Wishing someone loved her as much as they did.

**A/N: ok so I have like a million new story ideas in my head right now. (i know I'm a dork, i write way too much) but I don't know if i want to be consistent with the updates on this story...if you like it please tell me. Cause i don't want to waste my time on a story people don't care about. Ok thanks for reading this chapter and reviewing! **

**BrokenAngel714**


	4. Chapter 4:Returning Memories and Enemies

Chapter 4:Returning Memories and Enemies

_Sakura stood in a tight black abyss that encircled her with wind gently breezing around her ruffling her silky pink hair slightly. She turned her head from side to side but she felt as if she was in slow motion. Sakura began to walk through the now lightened abyss, once she stopped walking the void had turned bright and easy to walk through. She brought her eyes down to the floor and when she looked up again she saw her parents._

"_Mom! Dad!"_

_Sakura ran towards them as fast as she could. Sakura smiled as her parents' eyes became teary and they opened their arms wide for their little girl again. _

_Sakura was inches away from her parents when a gust of wind threw her to the side roughly. She stumbled to the ground on her side with a loud thud. She turned her head quickly towards her parents catching a slight glimpse of them before they slowly started fading away. _

"_No! Mom, Dad don't go!" Sakura cried out loudly jumping to her feet trying to get back to them but the wind whooshed and pressed her back. Sakura stood back in agony as her parents disappeared again. Once they were gone the wind died down and the room turned pitch black again. _

_Sakura stood motionless as the wind gently blew past her petting her skin and playing with her hair. _

_Sakura's viridian eyes filled with tears, she threw her head back, "damn it!" she yelled listening to it echo off the endless black surroundings. _

"_Damn…it…" Sakura whispered to herself covering her face with her hand while tears spilled continuously down her cheeks. _

Sakura woke up suddenly; she sat up slowly touching her fingertips to her moist cheeks. Sakura clenched her fists in agitation and her pale pink brown knitted together. She was tired of crying!

What was done was done. Her parents were dead, her home and family was gone, and she was stuck living in this palace with that horrible Prince Sasuke.

But she was tired of crying, fighting the past, and the inevitable future. Sakura laid back down ready to accept her fate. But Sakura knew that deep inside her true vixen spirit wouldn't remain tamed for that much longer.

* * *

Sasuke growled inwardly in frustration as Orochimaru droned on about war deals and new information he felt Sasuke should know. But in all honesty Sasuke didn't give a damn about any of this shit! He'd heard it all before. He hadn't seen Sakura all day because of his being detained by Orochimaru and now it was lingering on the end of the day and he was longing to see her. All he really wanted to do was go taunt and play with his new toy, Sakura.

Sakura smiled slightly just at the thought.

"Sssasuke, I didn't want to bring it up but Hyuuga Neji hasss sssent yet another ninja to remind usss that your time to accept the deal isss running low. And you know the price of refusing the offer at hand," Orochimaru beckoned stepping back when he caught sight of Sasuke's icy glare that was now focused on himself.

Sasuke stood up stalking toward the window with angry strides. He glared out the window watching the misty rain fall down settling into a light fog. The palace wasn't just dark but the whole village was, it rarely got sun, and it mostly rained or got a light mist of fog.

Sasuke watched the fog contemplating his options. If he said no to the deal of joining forces with the Hyuuga's their village would most likely be at war. And not just with the Hyuuga's but the Uzumaki Naruto would definitely be an ally for their army. Naruto and Sasuke were still friends but after the raid on the Haruno's village and his new secret relationship with Hinata, Neji's cousin, would force him onto their side. The Uchiha village did not need all the trouble.

Yet if Sasuke took the deal he was positive that Neji would be a bastard about it. Not only that but he would be forced to go to Hyuuga events and be their comrade. But that still wasn't the worst part; he knew for a fact that if he accepted Neji would push Hinata on him. He had already been trying and Sasuke was not interested. He was only interested in playing around, playing around with Sakura. Not to mention his friend was already dating her.

From where Sasuke stood the pros outweighed the cons. He would have to accept.

"I hate that Hyuuga Neji. He really is a stuck up pain in the ass, but it wouldn't be beneficial for the village if his clan was to retaliate against us. So I'm going to reluctantly accept his truce deal." Sasuke finally answered turning to walk out of the room eager to go get Sakura.

"Um Sssasuke, my liege, there was a rumor drifting among the people you might be interested in hearing."

"Advisor, I don't give a damn about the pointless rumors that spread among the commoners." Sasuke snapped making a beeline for the door.

"It's about Itachi-sssan." Orochimaru hissed quietly.

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks hand gripping the doorknob so hard he could feel it bending under his grasp. Sasuke's skin bristled becoming hot, his eyes flashed red, and the curse mark on his neck pulsated violently spinning in circles.

"Careful Sssasuke," Orochimaru warned strictly.

Sasuke took deep breaths clenching his fists until the heated pain on his neck subsided into a dull pounding. He hated that stupid curse mark but he'd had it as long as he could remember and he had learned to control it before it got to the next level. Sasuke turned of Orochimaru, he was so angry the scarlet coloring of his sharigan was flickering around the edges of his ebony pupils.

"What's. The. Rumor?" he asked as calmly as his temper would allow.

Orochimaru took in a nervous breath before continuing, "It'sss been sssaid that Itachi-sssan isss making hisss way back to the village. It hasss not been verified asss the truth but isss a popular rumor none the less."

Sasuke stayed silently a picture of his murderous brother flashed in his mind along with a low hissing sound that filled his head.

Sasuke clenched his jaw and his brows wrinkled as a growl escaped his lips. Sasuke spun on his heel heading for the door, "Advisor place guards outside every wall and send someone to verify the news. He's not to get within a mile of _my_ village without my knowledge!" Sasuke barked slamming the door behind him.

Sasuke tore down the halls searching for a maid, "where the hell is a goddamn servant?!" Sasuke roared loudly knowing he'd scare them but get results.

A small maid ran into the hallway out of breath keeping her head bent down.

"I'm….s-so sorry Prince S-Sasuke…sorry," the maid apologized while catching her breath.

Sasuke crossed his arms and glared at her until she stopped huffing and panting.

The maid glanced up at Sasuke's furious face, "I'm so sorry," she squeaked quietly.

"Stop apologizing. Just go get Sakura dressed and bring her back to my bedroom. Now!"

"Y-yes Prince Sasuke! Right away!" the maid bowed and sprinted down the stairs to Sakura's bedroom to do her bidding from the prince.

Sasuke got to his room and leaned against on the bed post waiting impatiently for his dancer.


End file.
